


Suit Of Sex

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, D/s, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Gloves, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, Loki - Freeform, Loki's Pet, Master/Pet, NSFW, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Spanking, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suits, Tails, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, collared, face fucking, kitten ears, kitten play, loki suit, possessive, protective, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm. Not entirely sure where this came from. Ah well. Enjoy! <br/>Loki has fun with his little kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Of Sex

Loki was sat on his chair, his leather clad hands resting atop his lap. His index finger tapped impatiently as he watched his little kitten crawl across the floor to him. His trousers instantly felt a lot tighter as he felt his excitement bubbling up under his skin.

Daisy was wearing nothing but her black ears, pink collar with a little bell, and her black fluffy tail plug that wriggled around beautifully behind her as she crawled across the floor to him. She felt her body tremble as she gazed upon her Master. He looked so wonderfully handsome and sexy in his all black suit, tie included.

She looked up at her Master with her blue eyes, Loki could see adoration in them as she gazed up at him. She could feel her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. Not only was he her Master, he was her whole world. She submitted to him completely and the last few years with him had been nothing but absolutely wonderful.

Daisy reached Loki and he felt his heart soar as she brushed her head against his lower leg and made a purring noise. He reached his hand down to pet the top of her head softly. This made Daisy nuzzle her face into the side of his thigh as she knelt down right next to him.

‘There’s my good girl.’ Loki’s voice was deep and sent delightful sensations through Daisy’s veins. She flourished from his praise and Loki knew this well. Often using it to his own advantage.

‘Have you been behaving today while I was gone?’ He asked as he stopped petting the top of her head, only to start stroking her hair softly, his fingers gently running through her hair and touching the back of her neck.

‘Yes, Master.’ Daisy squeaked out quietly as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his fingers as they gently stroked the back of her neck, the feel of his leather gloves only adding more fuel to her desire.

‘Did you do all of your chores that I gave you?’ Loki asked as he moved his fingers around to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Yes, Master. I even polished your helmet for you.’ Daisy opened her eyes and looked up at Loki as he gently gripped her chin between his fingers.

‘Mmm, very good girl. I will need to check it later, make sure it is to my satisfaction.’ Loki said as he leaned down towards Daisy, causing her heart to race as his face was mere inches from her own.

He teased her for a moment, his breath soft and warm against her lips. She closed her eyes and she could feel his lips ghosting against hers before his tongue flicked out to tease her lower lip lightly, making her whimper.

Daisy opened her eyes when she couldn’t feel him near her anymore. He grinned down at her and flicked at the little bell on her collar, making it ring lightly.

‘Come up on my lap, little kitten.’ Loki said as he leaned back in his chair. He patted his lap and Daisy blushed as she climbed up onto him. She could see the large bulge in his trousers and it excited her more knowing how much he wanted her too.

Loki positioned her tail so that she was comfortable, the slight movement from the plug made her gasp out as she held onto Loki’s suit jacket with one of her hands, making Loki chuckle.

Daisy absentmindedly started playing with his tie as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine, causing her to tremble and wriggle slightly on his lap.

‘Does my little kitten have a thing for my tie? Hmm?’ Loki asked playfully as his hand slid up her back, right up to the back of her neck where he started to stroke her slowly again. Knowing how much she loved that. His other hand was stroking her thigh, getting a little higher with each stroke but never quite high enough for Daisy’s liking.

‘I love the feeling of it, Master.’ Daisy giggled as she continued to fondle said tie in her hands.

‘I’m glad you like it.’ Loki grinned. He removed his hand from her thigh and cupped her chin again.

‘Do you know what I was thinking of while I was at the meeting on Asgard this morning?’ Loki asked as he rubbed his thumb over her chin.

‘What, Master?’ Daisy asked, with a blush from the heat of his eye contact upon her.

‘You. I kept thinking about how you would be waiting for me, with your cute little ears and your lovely fluffy tail. I had to excuse myself a few times to relieve my aching desire for you. But my hand was just not quite the same as you.’ As Loki spoke, Daisy felt herself get shyer. But Loki kept a hold of her chin, not allowing her to look away.

‘I kept thinking about these wonderful lips of yours…’ Loki said as he moved his thumb to slide across her lower lip. ‘How they feel so wonderful around my cock.’

Daisy whimpered in response and her tongue flicked out to lick his thumb. Loki’s eyes darkened a little in pure lust.

‘I do love how easily I can still make you blush. Are you feeling shy, little one?’ Loki teased.

Daisy didn’t respond, instead she just hid her face into his chest. Making Loki chuckle, a deep rumble that she could hear in his chest.

‘I shall take that as a yes.’ Loki moved his hand back down to her thigh, he slowly traced one finger in circles around her skin, getting higher and higher.

‘Do you want to know what else I was thinking about?’ He asked, his voice was dripping with pure desire and Daisy wasn’t sure how she had managed to hold off from coming already.

‘What, Master?’ Daisy asked in a whisper, so quiet that Loki just heard her.

‘I was thinking about that lovely quim of yours. How tight you are around my cock. The feeling of you gushing against me as I make you cum over and over again.’ Loki growled as he moved Daisy slightly so he could part her legs open just wide enough to touch her.

‘Oh god.’ Daisy gasped out as her head fell against Loki’s shoulder.

‘I do love how responsive you are to me, pet. You are positively dripping with desire already.’ Loki said as his leathery fingers teased and explored through her wet folds.

Daisy mewled and writhed on his lap as he teased her, slowly at first. He paid plenty of attention to her aching bud, the leather feel from his gloves only added to her pleasure. But it was when he slid one of his fingers along to her entrance and he slowly pushed inside that she started crying out. Her mind shut down as Loki curled his finger just so, hitting that sweet spot inside her.

‘Master, Loki.’ Daisy cried out as she gripped hard onto Loki’s tie. It was the only thing keeping her slightly grounded through the bursts of pleasure she was receiving.

Loki knew how to play her body like a fine tuned instrument. He knew her body even better than she knew it herself. As she wriggled on top of him, she could feel his ever growing erection underneath her ass. And the plug inside of her was adding to her pleasure as she wriggled around.

‘Hmm. You are too wriggly, little one. Let’s take this to the bedroom.’ Loki growled just as she was about to cum.

He stood up with Daisy in his arms, making her squeak out as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Daisy was trembling with need from being teased so close to the edge and then just left hanging like that.

But that was what Loki done best, he was the master of teasing when he wanted to be.

Loki placed Daisy down onto the bed. He was delightfully pleased when she moved onto her hands and knees. She positioned herself submissively for him. Her head down to the bed, ass up in the air with her back arched for him.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as he smoothed his hand right down her spine.

He gave her tail a little tug, making her gasp out. He chuckled and made sure it was still securely in place. Then he slowly began to undo his tie.

‘Put your hands behind your back, little kitten. I know how much you love my tie after all.’ Loki said tauntingly as she done as she was told.

Daisy let out a moan as she felt the tie slide around her wrists, soon binding them behind her back. She could only use her face to keep herself steady as it was pressed into the bed. She was starting to lose patience so she tried wiggling her ass to get him to do something, soon.

‘Patience, little one.’ Loki growled, giving her ass a sharp smack.

The smack shocked her, making her gasp from the sudden sting that took over her ass. She then felt the leather from his gloves as he smoothed his hand over her reddening skin.

Loki’s erection was getting far too uncomfortable in its confinements. So he simply slid down the zipper on his trousers and pulled his cock free. He decide to keep himself clothed though. He loved the control and power it gave him having his kitten naked while he was still fully clothed. And he knew that Daisy loved it too, though she had never admitted it to him yet.

He gave himself a few strokes, relieving his ache for her just a little bit.

‘Now, where were we?’ Loki drawled in a sexy manner as he moved in closer to the side of the bed, right behind her.

‘Open wider.’ He demanded as he tapped at her ankle.

Daisy shuffled her legs further open, making sure not to lose her balance at the same time.

‘Good kitten.’ Loki whispered as he reached down to grip her hips in both of his hands.

He positioned his cock at her entrance, it was as if it had a mind of its own as it pointed straight towards her. Squeezing her hips to distract her for a moment, he then thrust forwards, his cock sliding straight into her with such ease it was as if they were made purely for each other.

Daisy cried out in ecstasy as his cock stretched her open. He was hitting all the right places as he slowly picked up his pace. She could feel his clothes against her ass each time he thrust into her deep. Knowing he was still fully clothed caused another rush of her excitement to cover his cock.

‘That’s right, little one. Take my cock like the good girl you are.’ Loki growled as his fingers dug deeper into her hips, leaving marks. Part of him wished he didn’t have his gloves on so he could feel her skin, but he knew how much she loved his leather gloves so he decided to keep them on, this time.

Daisy lost all control of her mind and body as he continued to pound into her. He kept one hand on her hip and used the other to reach up and grab a fistful of her hair. He tugged hard so that her upper body was forced upwards more, her back arching beautifully under him.

Loki growled out loud as he leaned down to latch his teeth onto the back of her neck, just above her collar. He bit down hard enough for them both to know without a doubt that he would leave a mark.

‘Who do you belong to?’ He growled over her skin.

‘You, Master.’ Daisy cried out.

‘Who does this quim belong to?’ He asked again in a growl as he thrust into her hard.

‘You, Master. My whole body is yours.’ Daisy howled as she came hard over his cock.

‘Yes. All mine. Your pleasure belongs to me.’ Loki growled as he released the back of her neck and sat upwards again, his hips never faltering as he kept up the steady rhythm.

Daisy started to pant with desire as he took hold of her tail and started to wiggle it around. The feeling of being full in both holes sent her into yet another orgasm. Her whole body was shaking violently yet Loki didn’t relent. He continued to pound into her, making sure his angle was correct so to stroke that spot inside her over and over again.

‘Mine.’ Loki called out as he thrust into her once more, holding himself in as deep as he could as he came inside her. Rope after rope of his cum shot into her.

‘Ohhhh god.’ Daisy cried out as she felt the warmth from his cum fill her up.

Loki was panting aswell as he carefully lay down on the bed on his side, taking Daisy with him. He was still nestled deep inside of her as he kissed her shoulder softly.

To Daisy’s surprise, he didn’t soften.

‘We are not done yet, little one.’ Loki whispered as he placed kisses all over her shoulder and neck.

‘Yes, Master.’ Daisy gasped out breathlessly.

Loki lazily pumped into her a few more times before pulling out of her with a pop. She trembled from the feeling of his cum leaking out of her and onto the bed sheets beneath them.

‘Kneel.’ Loki demanded in a growl as he helped her get up.

Daisy knelt on the bed on front of him. She looked up at Loki as he stroked her cheek softly.

‘Now, you will clean me.’ He whispered as he stood up on the bed so that he towered over her even more. Her head was just at the right position to pleasure him with her mouth.

It wasn’t easy for Daisy with her hands still tied behind her back. But Loki reached down and gripped her hair to keep her steady as his cock brushed against her sweet, soft lips.

Daisy parted her lips and took his cock straight into her mouth, causing Loki to moan out loud from the warmth and wetness. She felt delightful.

‘That’s a good girl, take me all.’ Loki urged her on as he forced his cock down her throat.

Daisy was always surprised with how she could manage to take his full length down her throat. She had no idea how she done it. It had taken a lot of practice and gagging to get there, but now she was basically a professional at it. Making Loki very proud indeed each and every time.

Daisy looked up at Loki. She loved the way he towered over her, fully clothed and looking so dominant like in that suit of sex, as she had called it. It made her knees feel like jelly and she was glad she was already kneeling or she would definitely have collapsed.

‘That’s it, little kitten. You know exactly how to please your Master.’ Loki grunted as he kept face fucking her. He loved the way her eyes watered and the way her throat felt around him.

Daisy knew he was about to cum as she could feel him starting to pulse. That’s when he pulled out of her mouth quickly and he pushed her backwards on the bed, causing her to topple down onto her back with her hands crushed in-between her and the bed.

Loki positioned his cock just right so that he came all over her body, mainly her stomach and breasts. Daisy loved the feeling of it all over her, so much so that she nearly came again. Making Loki chuckle as he noticed.

‘Do not worry, my little kitten. I am still nowhere near done with you yet.’ He growled as he started to pull off his gloves.


End file.
